<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prophecy by Occamaestro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924238">The Prophecy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro'>Occamaestro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Harry is sad, thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was doomed. and it was all thanks to that one prophecy. Or maybe, that magical world just wasn't as wholesome as it looked</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prophecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>“born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives”</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The words haunted him every time his eyes closed. Whether it was in class, or late into the night, he was unable to feel the bliss of sleep. The prophecy weighed on him more than he could have ever expected. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The truth was a fickle thing, Dumbledore had warned him of this, but he had been positive he wanted to know. Now, he wasn’t so sure. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On a regular occasion, these words would have produced less fear (it’s just me, he would have told himself, everyone else is safe.). But now, with Sirius gone, they just proved how much he had left to lose while fighting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He could have lost Ron or Hermione in the department of mysteries. He could have killed Neville, Luna, or Ginny with his ignorance. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They were all so young, himself included. They did not deserve this, he did not deserve this, no one person deserved this fate. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he had no choice any longer, and every time he thought back to the previous summer when all he wanted to do was fight, he practically laughed in his own slightly younger face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In a matter of months, he had learned magic was not something to be trifled with. Yes, it was pretty, Yes, it was truly spectacular, but now he realized that was just a facade, a cover, if you will, for all the ugly things inside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The magic world was not as perfect as it seemed. It was really a dark place, filled with people that loved the feeling of torture, filled with so many spells that could kill, maim, and control with the flick of a wand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>These things were so easy, so in reach, that it was practically impossible to truly guarantee their disuse. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And even if, be some accord, the Unforgivables fell out of fashion, he could personally attest to every single spell having some dangerous effect or another. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Accio could torture. Aguamenti could drown. Incarniculous could choke. There really was no way that he would ever be safe. There was no way anybody would really be safe if a time came to pass when these activities were no longer frowned upon. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So, from an objective view, it was worth it to possibly kill one child in the process of getting rid of a greater evil. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he was not ready, and he doubted he would ever be.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>